The World's rebirth
by Shadow-Youkai
Summary: The world is in total destruction due to naraku's incarnations. The gang has taken heavy damages after their last encounter with naraku and are on their way back home. Rated T for later content.
1. The scent of blood

Disclaimer: i wish i owned inuyasha...cause he would be mine and i would be rich...

The world's rebirth

Chapter 1

There was a great unrest in the air as Inuyasha woke up from his dream. He just had the worst nightmare of Kagome hunting him. "No she would never do that, we love each other too much for that to happen", he sighed deeply. No matter what happened kagome has stood by his side. Not wanting to wake kagome from her sleep he slowly rose from the ground next to her. "Ill be back later" he whispered to her gently, she showed no sign of unrest as he left her.

He walked for a little while until he finally became tired at an old tree. "Ill take a short break here and return to kagome soon" he said as he fell asleep at the tree. As he rested there the wind blew the scent of fresh human blood to his nose. He awoke with a start "Kagome" he yelled, taking off towards the camp where they had stayed the night.

As he approached the clearing a new smell reached his nose. He stayed there for a while not wanting to believe what he was smelt. He smile gently and slowed to a walk. "Well it's about time" he said as he walked into the clearing. Both Sango and Miroku jumped at the sound of inuyasha's voice.

"Why hello there inuyasha how are you doing on this beautiful day?" said Miroku. Aggravated that he ran all this way cause of them inuyasha hit Miroku on the head. "How do you think I'm doing yah nitwit? When I smelt your blood I came running cause I thought kagome was hurt or something. But no, it's just you." Said inuyasha in an aggravated tone. Knowing the signs and sounds of a fight kagome muttered "sit" under her breath. Inuyasha fell down to the ground with a tremendous force.

Though Kagome had just woken up she knew that Inuyasha was picking a fight with Miroku. She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and laughed. "Inuyasha will you ever stop picking on Miroku? You know he is injured from our last encounter with naraku. And he is in no shape to fight." She laughed as Inuyasha picked himself up and sit down.

Though Inuyasha was merely a half-demon he still loved kagome and couldn't argue with her if he tried. "Ok ill leave him alone until he heals then I will give him a nice beating." He smiled, knowing he would never do it. Right then Kagome gave Inuyasha a slight kiss and said "We should get going, I was sensing naraku's presence around and we don't have enough manpower to take him down today."

Let him come, I want a fight rather than run away with my tail between my legs", Inuyasha scowled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy. "You are

injured also inuyasha, and that means you aren't going anywhere. Unless you want to have naraku best you when you guys fight?" Knowing that inuyasha hated to be

outdone made keeping inuyasha under control much easier, and inuyasha and kagome being lovers made it all the more easier. "Yet again you are still as stubborn as

always and I can't stop you if youwant to do something foolish."

As they were preparing to leave inuyasha remembered the human blood he smelt while he was in the woods. "Miroku, did you sense any demons while I

was away?" "No I didn't, but when I'm injured my power goes down so I can't tell." said Miroku. Inuyasha scowled because of the smell of blood that reached his

nose. "We need to make a quick detour I can't stand this smell any longer, I need to figure out where this blood has been spilt and I need to know why."

"The smell is getting stronger this way" inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha slow down" yelled kagome as she fell down for the 3rd time. Inuyasha stopped dead when he heard kagome. "Here let me carry you kagom. Kirarra you carry sango and miroku. I am going ahead." "Ive never seen inuyasha so determined to find out where human blood was spilt." said sango as she half dragged herself and miroku onto kirarra.

Inuyasha was at breakneck speed as he ran through the woods, barely noticing the white cloak following him. "Inuyasha do you see that? It looked like Naraku's baboon disquise" said kagome looking over her shoulder at the white cloak. "Yeah he's been there for a while. I had to get him away from miroku and sango or else they would want to fight, and i just couldnt allow that to happen." He said slowing down.

Kagome jumps off inuyasha's back and draws her bow and arrow as inuyasha draws the tetsuiga. "About time inuyasha, I was begining to wonder whether your senses have becomed dulled for some reason." said the white cloak growing larger. "I knew you were there the whole time, i just wanted to fight you out in the open" said inuyasha as he cut down a couple dozen trees with the Wind Scar. "There that should be enough room to fight, dont you think?" "I didnt come here to fight you inuyasha" said the white cloak "I came here to introduce you to my newest incarnation. There is no need for an introduction, it is your lover kagome."

End Chapter


	2. Sango and miroku's peril

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha...so dont say im stealing it ok?

Chapter 2

The worlds Rebirth

As miroku and sango neered the edge of the woods kirarra suddenly stopped dead. "Whats wrong kirarra? is there a demon nearby?" asked sango in an alarmed tone. Even as she raised her head to look around she winced in pain. "Sango please relax you are in as bad as shape as i am, and you need to relax. Kirarra if it is a demon please take us out of here as fast as you can as long you don't drop us." said miroku with strained effort. Yet kirarra stayed where she was. "Kirarra are you ok?" asked sango as kirarra started to growl and arch her back, "Wait where are we going? where are you taking us kirarra?" said miroku with much pai due to kirarra's jumping about.

Kirarra payed little attention to the passengers on her back as she sped towards an unknown destination. "kirarra please slow down, or we might fall off!" yelled sango with all her might. Kirarra slowed as if sango's words made an impact on her speed. "Oh no, its him" gasped miroku as he tried to get off kirarra's back. "no miroku, let me handle this" said sango as she half dropped off kirarra's back in haste of getting to the white cloak, "you must stay still you are hurt much more than I am due to you sucking in all of those insects. Besides I dont need help to take on this demon puppet." she said as she tried to lift her weapon.

"You will die here sango, by my hand" yelled the white cloak as a sword emerged. "NARAKU PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM" yelled a far off voice. "whos that?" said sango puzzled. "umm i suggest we brace ourselves if that is who i think it is" sighed miroku as he grabbed a patch of kirarra's fur. "oh its..." before sango could finish a giant whirlwind came and a new demon appeared. "YOU WILL DIE NOW" yelled the demon as he swung for the white cloked figured barely catching threads of the cloak. "Come back here you coward." yelled the demon "Oh hey sango, wait where's the dog breath" he said looking around. Sango groaned heavily in pain as she fainted onto the earth. "Wait are you two ok? wow you guys should really be resting, wait where's kagome?" he said looking very afraid. "Well koga, She went with inuyasha up aheadto check out where the source of some human blood came from, as a matter of fact i cant sense em." said sango as koga made a fire and set up a camp.

"She what? You actually let her go with that mutt face?You two stay here i have to go get her away from the clutches of that mutt face." he said in a fit of anger. "Umm i'd really hate to be the person to tell this to you...but kagome and inuyasha are lovers. They sleep together and are planning on staying together for the rest of their lives" said miroku in a slightly understoned voice. "Even more reason for me to get her back, that damn half demon will never have her." said koga as he sped off into the sunsest. "Wait please, before you go, something is wrong take heed and do not attack naraku, he has a new incarnation...and this one is the most dangerous by far!"

End Chapter


	3. Kagome's fall

Chapter 3 The world's rebirth 

"What...what are you talking about?" said Inuyasha after a while. "You can't make an incarnation of someone while they are still alive…you will need a piece of their heart." "Hmm I suppose I will have to show you" Chuckled the white cloak. "Follow the scent of the human blood if you wish to see with your own eyes my marvel." "You will die before you leave this ground" said Inuyasha as he swung the tetsuiga half expecting blood as he sliced the white cloak, "Damn him, sending a demon puppet to tempt me. I will get you Naraku, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Inuyasha, did he say that he made an incarnation of me? Can he do that?" gasped Kagome. Inuyasha sat down next to kagome "Kagome sit in my lap please, I wish to talk to you." He said. "Um ok, but we really need to get to the place where…" she was cut off as Inuyasha gave her a slight kiss.

"Kagome, I want you to go back to sango and Miroku. I don't want you to see yourself. Even if it wasn't you who slaughtered the humans I smell. I don't want you to think you're a murderer."

Kagome seemed taken back at Inuyasha request. "The thing is if Naraku has made an incarnation of me…I want to see it. I know who I am and I know that I will never slaughter innocent people. So I want to come with you Inuyasha, I will never leave you alone to fight anything. You are more important to me than anything in the world."

Inuyasha looked like he was on the verge of tears as kagome said those words. "Alright let's go, but don't get in the way. Understand?" Kagome gave him a slight nod as she jumped on his back.

As they approached a small village Inuyasha slowed down. "The smell is very strong here." He said almost dropping kagome. "Come out you hell spawn, I wish to fight you." He yelled, this time actually dropping kagome.

"Hey hold onto me next time" groaned kagome as she picked herself up. "Oh sorry kagome, just a little preoccupied." Said Inuyasha absentmindedly. "Wait what's that?" Inuyasha jumped as an arrow barely grazed his shoulder.

"What the hell, that looked like a sacred arrow." He said looking at kagome who still had her bow holstered. "If kagome didn't shoot it…then who did? Could it be that Naraku was telling the truth and he somehow incarnated kagome?" Inuyasha picked himself off the ground.

"Inuyasha move out of the way!" yelled kagome as she released one of her sacred arrows towards a nearby house. The house shattered into a million pieces as the arrow pierced its side and in its wake stood a lone human. "Kagome?" breathed Inuyasha as the humans face appeared through the smoke and ash of the demolished building.

"See I told you that it is your lover" chuckled a voice in the distance. "Now here is a dilemma. How do you kill the one you sleep with? How do you kill the one you love and cherish? You can't can you Inuyasha?" "Shutup, your next. Show your ugly face so i know where you are when im through with your newest creation." growled inuyasha. inuyasha heard kagome starting to walk towards the incarnation.

"No stop, we dont know what powers she posess." said inuyasha in a desperate attempt to get in front of her. Kagome closed her eyes and said "Inuyasha, sit" she said as inuyasha fell once more to the ground. Kagome looked at the incarnation of her in awe. "I thought you couldn't incarnate without a piece of that persons heart, but i guess you arent above stealing huh? Are you Naraku? Oh well, that doesnt mean she can't die." said kagome as she holstered an arrow from her pouch. As she did that the incarnation did the same thing. "Huh?" said kagome with curiosity s she lowered her bow. Instead of lowering it's bow the incarnation shot her arrow directly at kagome.

Kagome barely had time to think as the arrow came speeding towards her. The arrow hit kagome and exited like it wasn't slowed down at all. "Oh no" kagome gasped as her eyes went blank and her body fell limp on the ground.  
It took inuyasha a couple minutes to take in what had just happend as he looked at kagome's limp body im shock. "Kagome?" he whispered as he looked at kagome's motionless body.  
"Well now inuyasha...looks like your lover is dead aand all that is left is my incarnation. Do you have the heart to attack her?" said naraku as he walked towards inuyasha, as he got closer he started to slow down. "Inuyasha? what is happening to you? why are you starting to look like a full demon"  
Naraku started to run away from inuyasha as the hanyou turned towards him with the tetsuiga pointed directly at him.

"Naraku....you have crossed the line by making a copy of my lover...and then killing her. My demon blood has reacted to her motionless body and i am in control of it!" growled inuyasha as he started to walk towards the fleeing naraku. "Kill him now...do as i say kagaku." said naraku to the incarnation as he fled to the woods. The incarnation barely had enough time to raise her bow as inuyasha swooped down on her baring the tetsuiga and baring his new demon strength and powers. "I am kagome's lover and i know all her secrets even her weaknesses. there is no way you can beat me now. as I am a full demon."


	4. Kogas fall and inuyasha pain

Koga raced to wards kagome and inuyasha's scent at breakneck speed. I smell human blood...i hope its not kagome's or that mutt will have me to awnser to. he thought as he neared the ruined village."Kagome..." he gasped as he saw inuyasha charge at the make shift kagome. "what are you doing yah half breed. have you gone rabbid." he said jumping in front of inuyasha's sword. "Koga....this is not kagome. It is another one of naraku's tricks. So move now or i will kill you where you stand." yelled inuyasha at koga. "How could you say that about me inuyasha" said kagaku silently in kagome's voice, starteling inuyasha and making koga start to smile with pleasure. "You know that i am kagome...or have you gone insane? You know i love you inuyasha...how could you say that to me"

"You are not kagome... and i can prove it" said inuyasha looking to the spot where kagome's body was...yet it wasnt there. "Where did she go?" said inuyasha as his demon features started to wear away. "She was right there...where you shot her dead" "Oh don't say that inuyasha" said kagaku as she started to walk towards koga, "You must have been seeing things...huh koga"

"Yeah, i always knew that....." though what he knew never was able to come out of his mouth as kagome reached into his neck with inch long nails. "Now, you will stay away from our battle wont you, mangy wolf." she said picking him up to finish him off only to drop him in haste as a sword came and sliced off her arm. "Why you stupid half demon, how could you do that to me? Your lover kagome? Do you have no heart...or are you overtaken by fear that i was gonna kill this wolf?" she said picking up her arm and reataching it. "Then again i can always let him bleed to death...yeah thats what i will do"

"Grrr...so you can reatach your limbs huh? figures that naraku would never let kagome be without adding some extra features as well." said inuyasha as he started to rush for kagaku. "i will have to kill you in one blow now wont i? Windscar!!!" he yelled as a monctrous force emitted from his sword engulfing kagaku in bright yellow flames of demon aurura. Inuyasha looked upon the sight with a smile on his face until he remembered that he had to find kagomes body.

"Kagome?" he whispered as he started to run towards the wreckage of the town and where kagome had fallen just minutes earlier. "Inuyasha!!! why did you kill her?" said a voice in the woods. "Oh great...leave me alone seshomaru this is not a good time." said inuyasha as his youkai brother appeared from the woods with a child sitting on his shoulder. "Relax little brother, i have not come here to fight you. i have come to offer my services in killing naraku. He has threatend my rule as king of the western lands and that i will never stand for, and i couldnt help but notice that you struck down kagome just a moment ago...what happened?" All inuyasha could do was sit down and sigh as the arrow pierced kagomes body over and over again in his mind,

"That was not my lover. naraku has the power to make incarnations from his body, until now we have killed all that have crossed our paths. Now he has made a incarnation of kagome and he...he..." all he could do was choke on those last words as he stood up and started walking away from his yokai brother. Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder that felt almost reasuring. "inuyasha she is not dead, i promise you that we will find her. no matter how long it will take..." he said taking his brother in a warm embrace.

"Oh seshomaru that little child is making you soft. Why would you help me get her back?" said inuyash seeming shocked. "You are my brother and i must help you...plus i promised kagome that i will watch over you...she was being take away by a white baboon in the woods when i saw her."

"What a white baboon? that was naraku...how did he get ahold of her?" said inuyasha pushing his brother away and falling down with exhaustin. "Maybe i should rest first, i cant even stand up staright after all the fighting ive done these past few weeks." he said as he passed out on the floor. "My little brother i will take you to your friends and in the morning we will go to my castle to prepare for a full assault on naraku's castle." he said picking up his brother andgoing into the forest towards sango and mirokus camp leaving kogas body on the ground where kogaku struck him down.


	5. Narakus lust

Naraku's Lust

All was quiet as Naraku stepped into his giant castle disguised as the young prince. "I am home", he said loudly into the dark chamber. A servant walked into the chamber and bowed. "My lord we have been waiting anxiously for your return. I see you have a young girl with you; will she be joining us for dinner?" "Yes she will be joining us in a while, but for now leave us be." "Yes my lord"

Naraku headed for his bedroom still holding kagome over his shoulder. "Ever since inuyasha killed kagura this castle has been missing a nice woman to keep me in line. Now I have the one woman the woman of whom I have been dreaming of ever since I first laid eyes on her. She is in my castle and I will care for as she was my own. She is mine and no one will take her away from Me." he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway.

He stopped outside a large door with a placard of a lion and turned to face it. He went inside closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and layed kagome ontop of the covers "You are tired and injured. For now you will sleep and when you awak you will beging life anew."

Naraku stepped into the dining hall and was bowed to by several servents. "my lord is there anything you require?" Yes the young lady I brought with me requires medical attention. Tend to her." As you wish." the servent started off towards naraku's room with medical supplies.

About 2 days later.

Kagome woke up dazed and bandaged in a strange room. She tried to move but she groaned with every move she made. "just great i cant move." "of course you cant move you were shot with an arrow, your lucky she was a bad shot or you would be dead" said a voice making her jump and causeing more pain. "Dont be afraid I wont hurt you. You are too precious for me to endanger." Said naraku as he stepped out from the shadows. "Why am I here?" she asked as she scanned the room looking for an way she could escape. But in here condition excape would be almost impossible.

"You have been asleep for 2 days." said naraku leaning againt the wall. "Why am i here?" she asked him again. His face twisted in a state of concentration."You were brought here for medical attention." he said hoping she would believe him. "You lie. Why havent you killed me yet" What are you thinking?" she said looking furiously at her captor.

"I cannot awnser those gueestions as of yet. All i can say is that ou are safe and you will stay here until you are fit enough to at least walk." he said getting up and walking to the door. opening he turned around and looked at her. "For now you are safe from me. I will deal with your friends and then you will belong to me." He walked out of the room and shut the door.

Kagome sighed as she layed in the bed wondering what to do. She knew that she had to stop naraku from killing the others but the guestion was how. She couldn't move, much less hold a bow. As she layed there a servant enterd the room with a fresh set of bandages. "its is wonderful to see that you have finnaly awoken my lady. The lord has had you on 24 hour medical attention since he brought you here." Kagome just nodded and sniffed. "Can you help me? I believe i am in need of a bath." The servant smiled "As you wish. I will bring in a tub." the servant exited the room and came back with 2 othes carrying a rub. "Help me get her in the tub" The servant ordered. They set down the tub and gently picked up kagome and stood her up on the floor. Her knees collapsed slightly and she fell heavily on them for support. Th servant guickly took off her bandages and clothes. They half dragged her to the tub as another poured hot wated in it. SHe winced as her wounds touched the water and burned slightly. The two male servants left the room and waited outside the door.

Naraku sat at the table eating his dinner as a servant hurridly ran up and bowed to him. "My lord there is a visitor for you. He broke down our front door and he is demanding to see you. He will not ake no for an awnser." "Send him to my study. I will be there soon." "Yes my lord" the servant hurried out the room. Naraku looked at his plate of food and sneered. He stood up and headed towards his study.

As he entered the study he saw a youkai standing in front of the fire waiting for him. "Seshomaru? What is so important that you had you had to break down my front door to say?" Seshomaru walked towards narakyu and at him as their faces came closer. "Release her." Naraku looked shocked at the youkai, how could he have possibly known? "What are you talking about? Release who?" Seshomaru glared even harder at him and turned to look at the fire. He smiled softly and grabbed naraku by the neck. "You have my brothers mate held captive in your catsle and I am here to give you a fair warning. Releaser her or i will invade your lands and take all that you have fought so hard for. This time I am not bluffing. My forces are ready for an all out assault and I have appointed my brother commander of them." "Hah! You think you can scare me" said naraku breaking seshomarus grip and walking towards the door. "You think you can scare me? Leave my castle or I will throw you out." seshomaru walked over to him and smiled softly again. "You have had your chance to give up and you denied it. I hope you can take an all out assault for I want to be the one to strike you down." Seshomaru Ran out of the castle and transformed into his full demon form. He howeled into the sky and took off racing through the land.

About 3 days later.

Kagome got up and limped across the room. She finnaly was able to walk on her own. This made her more determined to escape though naraku had made every attempt to make her feel welcome she just couldnt settle down. All she wanted was peace and quiet and to be in inuyashas arms once more. She was lost in thought as someone came in and slid their arms around her waist. She winced from pain and suprise as she struggled to break free. The hold on her tightened and she cried out in pain. "Let go of me that hurts." "No, I need to relieve my frustation. I want you Kagme will you have me?" He said turning her around and looking deep into her eyes. "No I am inuyashas mate and I will not hurt him especially with you!" How dare you say that to me whench? After all that i have done for you i want retribution." He looked into her eyes and noticed how beutiful they were. He longed to kiss her and he brought his face down to hers but she wrenched out of his grasp.

Kagome yellped out in pain as she fell to the floor. Naraku strolled over and picked her up by the neck. "You will become mine and you will love me." "Never will i love you. You foul viscous creep." She spit in his face and he tightened his grip on her neck. She let out short gasps of air and tried to remove his hand. He walked over to the bed and threw her down onto it. She tried to hey up but he sat ontop of her legs. She punched him in the chest but he just laughed and grabbed her hands. He grabbed her skirt with his free hand and ripped it off to reveal her underwear. He bent his head down and kissed her. She wrenched free of the kiss and he grew angry. "You are mine and I don't care whether or not you care." He ripped off her underwear and put his pants down to his knees, He ripped open her legs and thrusted into her. Kagome tried to get away from him but he was too strong. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for it to be over.

End chapter


	6. The last calm before the storm

Chapter 6 the Last Calm before the Storm

Inuyasha looked at the mountains and wished he knew what was beyond them. He had taken a week to heal and gather his strength back. His brother had taken him, miroku, and sango to his palace andmade every attempt to make them comfortable.

"I don't like sitting here doing nothing. I need to know if kagome is safe. I need to get out of this place. I need to…..Gah!"

He yelled as he struck the nearest boulder causing it to chatter into a million pieces. "Inuyasha calm down. Sesshoumaru wants to get kagome back as well. We have to trust him. He did save us from dying in the cold out there." Said miroku as he walked into the gazebo.

"You have to give him a chance. I mean he is your brother after all."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at him. "Ok I will talk to him when he returns. He took another battalion to find where naraku moved his castle to."

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come let's go to the hot springs. One of the maids said they have a wonderful mens area."

Inuyasha sighed. "Ok maybe it will help me relax."

He turned around and started walking towards the palace. He stopped dead and looked at miroku. "Wait, how did you get this information from this maid?"

Miroku looked taken back by Inuyasha's question. "Umm, well, you see, all I did was ask her." Miroku walked into the palace. "Oh I have something I need to do first; I will be in with you soon"

Inuyasha stepped into the hotsprings with nothing but a towel on. He walked over to the spring and took it off. He looked at his reflection in the water and hated what he saw. He didnt like how he looked and thought it was amazing he even had a mate. That raised another guestion. Why did she love him? After all that they had been through why did she stick with him? He sighed as the last moments of kagaku strolled through his mind over and over again. He planned on killing himself and dying next to kagomes body, but sesshoumaru had to but in. In a way he was thankful. He did save him from dying.

He flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Deep in thought little brother? Yah know if you stay out here naked youll get sick and be of no use to me."

"How can I be of any use to you in this castle? I don't even know what I am doing here. When can I leave? I have found naraku more times than you have. I know how his mind works, and you keep me locked up in here like a servant." Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshoumaru looked calm and assuring, almost too assuring. Inuyasha sighed and stepped into the steaming water.

"Maybe being cooped up in here is making you think too much. You need an asignment and i know exactly what it will be." Sesshoumaru took off his clothes and stepped into the water with inuyasha. "We found naraku. "Inuyasha looked at his youkai brother at his youkai brother in complete disbelief. "I want you to lead the forces that will storm his castle. Just leave him for me, i swore to take his life with my own hands and i will."

Miroku walked towards the mens hot spring with a spring in his step. Today was the day; he was going to tell sango his true feelings. He had decided that being in this palace and having control over him to not touch a single woman was proof enough for any man to decide whether or not he truly loved someone. He had resisted all temptation and thought about her constantly. Today was going to be the day. Miroku was so in thought that he didn't notice he walked passed the mens hot springs. He took a left when he saw a door thinking he was there. What he saw made him wish he hadn't. He was in the girls' bathhouse and sango was standing there dripping wet. He stood there gaping at her for a few seconds while she got over the shock of seeing him.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert? You can't just walk into the girls bath and stand there gaping. Get the hell outa here." She said grabbing a towel and covering herself up.

He started to slowly walk out but it wasn't fast enough for her. She picked up her heavy weapon (which she had next to her clothes) and threw it at him. He ducked and wished he hadn't. She was on him in a flash, dragging him out of the room by the ear. She tossed him out before he could even explain what had happened. He reached up to stop her but he grabbed her towel on accident. He looked at the thing in his hand as if it was his doom. He looked up to see a fuming naked sango above him. She grabbed the towel and balled her fists. The beating could be heard throughout the entire palace.

Miroku lay in his room nursing his wounds and pride. "Man she will never take me serious after that. What will I do now?" He sighed into his pillow and breathed in. He heard his door open and he looked at the figure in the door way.

"Miroku get your ass up. She can't have hurt you that bad."

"Man does everyone know? There wasn't anyone around when it happened."

"Well we could hear her beating you up even in the next hall. She really walloped you. Not you mention the damage to the walls her weapon caused."

"Seshoumaru must be pissed. I wrecked of his palace, he might even kill me."

"Actually that wouldn't be that bad right now since it would save sango the effort." He thought to himself as he lay there.

"Naw, when you blacked out we were the thinking someone had attacked the palace. We also got a wallop from her. Sesshoumaru was laughing like no one has ever done before." Inuyasha laughed as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"Anyways why did you come here? To laugh at me, or is there another purpose to your visit?"

"Well you got me; I am here to tell you that sango wants to talk to you about something. She also said knock this time. Man, I haven't laughed this hard in a while." Said Inuyasha walking through the door still laughing.

"Sango wants to see me. This isn't looking too good.

Miroku made his way through the halls wondering what was going to be his fate. He sighed as he stopped outside a room and looked at the door. "Well I better get this over with." He knocked on the door and heard a soft reply,

"Yes, who is it?"

"Umm, it's me Miroku. Inuyasha said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah hold on let me get something on." Miroku leaned against the wall wondering why she wanted to see him, especially after what happened in the hot springs. He smiled as the image of sango naked ran through his mind. Something hit him in the back of the head and brought him back to earth. Sango stood there in a beautiful kimono with her hair tied back into a bun.

"Don't think anything of it. I ruined my clothes when I grabbed my weapon. All my clothes ended up in the springs." She smiled at him as he tried to hide the shock on his face. He regained himself and offered his arm to her.

"I guess it is a mans duty to escort a lady to dinner." Sango look at him and smiled even sweeter. She turned her head and looked at the other wall.

"Miroku, I need to ask you something. Do you love me?" He never had a chance to answer the question as a dark hooded figure turned the corner and looked at them. They looked at him and suddenly felt a draft of cold air shiver through them. They were unarmed and defenseless. The dark figure started to take off his cloak, what they saw made them wished he hadnt.

Inuyasha was running at full speed as hr raced to where sango and mirokus scent was. Then there suddenly was that scent again. That scent, almost exactly like his and sesshoumarus, but how was that possible? Unless...no that was impossible, But how did they get in the castle? with guards posted at every door and the entire army outside. It would be suicide to attack. This was a professional and he was here to kill one of them, maybe all of them. On his back he had miroku and sangos weapons. How coule hey have been so careless? This was a war and they could never be safe, even here. He turned a corner and dropped the load he carried. At the end was a black hooded figure at the other end leaning against the wall. When he saw inuyasha he got up and took off his hood. At first glance he looked human but a closer look showed a pair of dog ears on his head (the sign of a inuyoukai). He also had the same markings as sesshoumaru and inuyasha, but they were green. This inuyoukai belonged to a different clan, a rival clan.

"Who are you? State your business here." Said inuyasha never taking his eyes off the demon in front of him.

"Since it is professional for an assasin for an assasin to tell his prey his name, I shall fill you in." Said the demon smiling from ear to ear. "My name is Jin, of the Takeshi clan dark assasins. Me and my two brothers have been dispatched to kill you, your brother, and your companions. We have been given free reign to do as we wish with you. All that is required is that we do not leave you alive. If need be we will kill ourselves to fufill this mission.


	7. The Storm rages on

Chapter 7 The Storm Rages On 

The youkai stood across the hall looking directly at miroku and sango, "You are unarmed. Why do you not have your weapons? This will be a cowardly fight indeed." The youkai plunged his hands down his cloak and drew several small knives. Each were as big as his fingers and looked deadly. He started to sprint down the hall and towards them. "Damn he's fast." Said miroku as the youkai came closer and closer towards them. He plunged his hands down his sleeve and pulled out several spirit wards. He threw some on the ceiling and the floor and some on the walls. The youkai came to the spot between them and stopped as if he had hit a brick wall. He yelled as his body was being tormented by miroku's spirit wards. He finally backed off and slumped down onto the floor breathing hard. "Sango let's go. Inuyasha might be in trouble." "Hai, lets go." They turned and ran down the hall hoping that there wasn't anymore assassins hiding around each corner they took. Sango tripped over her kimono and struggled to get up. "Miroku please, leave without me." She said as she fell again. Miroku stopped and picked her up. She climbed onto his back and he started running again. They stopped as they saw their weapons lying in a pile like they were waiting for them. Miroku picked up his staff and swung it around, it seemed lighter than usual. He watched as sango picked hers up. "Your gonna fight in that?" He asked pointing at her kimono. She sneered, "You just want to see me naked again don't you?" She looked at him but inside she knew he only meant well. "No of course not. Its just that I had to carry you here because you couldn't run. Kinda hard to fight with a kimono on." She looked at the kimono and tore the legs off. "Such a lovely kimono, I have to at least keep some of it on.

They heard a large crash and they turned to see the assassin they had stopped with the wards among the debris. He had cuts and burn marks all over him. "looks like you can withstand a lot of pain youkai. You even went through a multi layer barrier. "Regular barriers are nothing to me. Yours was a very strong, I had to destroy the wall wards in order to even break through the first layer." He said picking himself up." "Before we fight I want to know your name. Not good to not know whom I will be clashing with." The youkai smiled and staggered to his feet. "My name is Sataru of the Takushi clan. Me and my brothers have been trained specifically for getting inside this palace. We just haven't had the opportunity to attack. When our employer offered us a distraction we gladly accepted. Now we are actually in the place we have dreamed about ever since we learned of it origins. It is everything we have dreamed of and more." He said looking around. Miroku took the moment of availability and swung his staff at the youkai. He connected with a hit to the head making him stagger a bit. "My turn." He raced towards them running on the walls and ceiling, never staying in one place. He readied his knives and chose his target, he ducked a miroku's staff swung at him. He readied his attack but was forced to retreat as sango's Hiraikotsu was swung in his original path. He sneered and jumped onto the ceiling and dropped beneath them. Before they could defend the youkai let lose two knives at both of them, once connected while sango's Hiraikotsu made its way through his body tearing him in half. The assassin known as Sataru was no more.

Seshoumaru Walked outside his balcony to see a great army massing on top of the hill. "Bold move naraku. Lets see if you can back it up." he said jumping to the ground below. He ran to where his army was stationed. "Men the enemy is here. Ready your swords and shields, defends the castle at all costs." He said as he ran through the camp. He reached his tent and entered, he saw that his armor had been already put out for him so he put it on. A soldier came into the tent and approached him. "My lord, I cannot find lord inuyasha, he is nowhere to be found. I have also found many guards dead at their posts. Sir the entrances have been unguarded for almost 2 hours now. Sesshoumaru ran out of the tent and into the front doors to the castle. He ran inside and stopped dead when he saw a dark hooded figure at the top of the stairs. He sniffed the air and he smelt 3 new smells. One was dead and another was wounded, but this one seemed to be waiting here for him and he had the strongest smell of them all. He sneered and walked a couple steps in the figures direction to test if he was noticed or not. The figure removed his hood, and smiled. "Welcome to your humble abode. My name is Roku of Takushi clan. I wont bother you with all the details pertaining to why I am here. I am here for a fight and that is what we will do." He drew his sword and jumped down discarding the cloak behind him. Sesshoumaru quickly drew tokijin and defended himself. The two swords met and ringed with anger as if they were alive. The two youkais looked at each other with a fierce look in their eyes. "It seems that our swords have met before. They hold strong emotion for each other." Said Roku. "I try to avoid fighting with a rival clan. I do not believe we should fight." Said Sesshoumaru swinging his sword and risking an attack. he missed but it was not unexpected, he brought down with such a force that would have broken any other sword in two if not blocked. yet this sword blocked it as if he had barely put any force into it. "Who made this sword of yours?" asked Sesshoumaru backing of a little bit. "A master sword smith called Totosai. It is called Saikyou, the powerful, passed down to me from my father." He smiled and launched another attack, only to be blocked by tokijin again. he jumped into the air as Sesshoumaru did the same. "Raia's Wind." He yelled as the sword unleashed a powerful demon aurora. Seshoumaru brought tokijin about and blue energy emitted from the tip. The two attacks met and tore the walls and stairs off their foundations as the explosion erupted.

"Wind Scar!" Yelled inuyasha letting loose yellow waves towards his opponent. Jin jumped above the waves and landed on the nearest wall. He ran towards inuyasha, whose own sword was vibrating with his blood. Tetsuiga had caught a piece of him at the beginning of the battle. He grossly underestimated his opponent, but that will never happen again. He jumped off the wall behind inuyasha and plunged his sword into his back, emitting a yell and a gasp. Inuyasha fell onto his knees and collapsed onto the floor face first. Thinking it was over Jin walked over to the motionless body and grabbed a handful of hair. Just as he was about to claim his prize he felt his chest erupt in pain, and just as quickly release. He coughed up a little blood and fell to the floor gasping for air, releasing Inuyasha's hair. He looked at the struggling inuyasha and realized how foolish he was. It would take more than one blow to take down this prey. "Finally…a….challenge. This might…..just be….the don't walk….away from. I am glad to…have fought….you. Thanks to….you I realized….that there is still honor…in this world after all." He cough up a little more blood as he talked but he did not try to bandage his wound or try to get up. "I am truly thankful for this to be my last experience before I die." his body fell limp and inuyasha was left alone in the corridor to recover from his wounds.

Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu and ran back to miroku. He was in terrible shape, he wasn't going to make it. "Please, don't die on me." "He hit me in the heart sango, I would rather die in your arms than stay living without you." Sango tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy. "Please, stay with me. You still haven't answered my question." He smiled and touched her face. "I think you already know the answer to that question. I am truly sorry I cant be with you anymore. When I said that I wish you happiness, I meant it. Live on sango, do not follow me to where I am going. You have to fulfill your mission and kill naraku." "Do not talk like that. I cannot let you die, now that that I know the truth. We must be together forever." She said letting the tears flow. "I do not need to live forever. Now that I know you love me, I can die a happy man; here in the arms of the one I love." He coughed up blood and smiled. Sango held him for what felt like forever as his body went limp and he said no more. She grabbed his head and hugged it to her; crying into his black hair, not caring if someone came up and killed her. She held him to her until she got too tired and passed out; always remembering his words: "I love you"

End Chapter


	8. The Last Battle

Chapter 8 The Last Battle

Sesshoumaru stood on a piece of what was once his wall, looking at the inuyoukai before him. He couldn't believe it, they were equal in strength, Outside he could hear the sounds of the battle and he wished he was out there, supporting his men. No matter how much he struck or how fast he moved he couldn't kill Roku, he couldn't support his army. He ran towards him and brought tokijin down. Expecting a block he continued his slash, but all he got was thin air. He turned around and saw Roku charging at him, he knelt down and block the full force of the blast. Roku brought down his sword and was forced back as claws went into his side. Roku backed off and looked at his wound.

"Not bad Sesshoumaru. I actually put my guard down enough for you to get a hit on me. Trust me it will never happen again." He started to run but dropped as a sharp pain in his side forced him to the ground.

"I did more than just wound you. I injected poison into your bloodstream. You will die soon." Roku looked shocked; there was no way he could have gotten poison in him without knowing. But all the same he couldn't chance it.

"You have poisonous claws?"

"Hai"

"Then I guess I am going to die. At least I was able to die in combat, rather than old age. I guess I should thank you for that." Sesshoumaru nodded and raised his sword.

"Before you die I would like to know the name of your employer."

"A man called Naraku." He said with some difficulty. "He said that he would lure out your forces while we snuck in and kept you busy. Without your leadership, your forces would fall apart. He would get his victory and we would get the chance to meet the people who were called our rivals. I am glad I took this job, even if it is my last one." He turned to look at the sunset.

"I am ready. Please don't make me suffer." Sesshoumaru walked behind him and raised his sword to attack stance. Right then Roku turned around and plunged his sword into Sesshoumaru side. Sesshoumaru stepped back and stumbled a little bit.

"Damn I missed all your organs. That is not a death blow." Sesshoumaru brought tokijin down and sliced Roku in half. He kneeled down and slowly pulled Saikyou out of him, losing a lot of blood in the process and making him slightly light headed. He stood up and stumbled a little but used Saikyou for support. He looked at the sword in his hand and Kinda coughed. "Such a beautiful sword should die with its owner." he said setting it down next to Roku's remains. "Even in death you are an inuyoukai and shall be treated as such." He knelt down and said a silent prayer before picking up the remains and bringing them to the raging war that was engulfing the area around his castle. "It seems that naraku sent his entire army to take down my palace." He said, still holding Saikyou as well as Roku's remains. A couple people knelt down to honor his presence, even naraku's troops knelt when they saw Roku's body.

Inuyasha groaned as he stood up. "That is the last time I let you buy the drinks" He said to Kirarra as she purred next to him. She had been searching the castle for them ever since the battle outside started. She had stumbled across him almost right after Jin had died. He was exhausted both physically and mentally but was glad she was there. He put his weight on her and attempted to walk. "What I would give for some of kagome's futuristic medicines now." he sighed and stood up firmly. There was no rest from this point forward. He started to walk forward but stopped when a familiar scent reached his nose. He turned around to face the entrance hall. "It cant be. There is no way he would bring her here, unless he wants to lure me out. Did he expect Jin to fail?" he muttered to himself as he slowly walked towards the entrance hall.

He stopped halfway to the door and sighed not wanting to know what was beyond them. Kirarra came up behind him and purred softly as if asking him a question. "I don't think I want to know the truth. What if all I smell if her body? What if he has killed her?"

"Then we will finally be able to confront naraku for the loss of too many loved ones." said sango walking next to inuyasha. He looked at her and smiled, she did not return it. He knew that she must be hurting on the inside so he did not press as to why she was crying. "let us face him with one last time, this will be the day he dies." inuyasha nodded and pushed open the doors. They saw Sesshoumaru walking in between the two armies, and up on top was naraku smirking from ear to ear. Inuyasha and sango climbed on-top of Kirarra and took off towards naraku.

"naraku leave this place at once. You are not welcome here." sneered Sesshoumaru as he laid down Roku and Saikyou. He pulled out tokijin and pointed it at naraku "Leave now and I will spare your life." Naraku burst up laughing and stepped back.

"I have a gift for you, lord Sesshoumaru. It is dear kagome, though I am afraid she didn't make the trip. You see she tried to escape on the way here." he stood firmly as a demon came carrying kagome's limp body up the hill. Naraku took her body and in a swoop of his hand he killed the delivery demon. He set her body down on the ground and pushed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek. "the woman I love, the woman I was forced to kill." he sighed as he stood up and pulled out his sword. Sesshoumaru growled a warning and attacked only getting blocked and forced back. Naraku pushed him back and swung his sword unleashing blades but missing their mark. He brought his sword to face the battle that was raging in the gulch. "Taiki blast" he yelled as a blast erupted from the tip of his sword and raced towards the massing demons.

It was over in a flash, all that was before him was gone. All that Sesshoumaru had grown to love and cherish, was gone in a fiery explosion. He saw something drop from the sky and hit the ground at full force and wondered what it was. It crossed his mind for only that one instant and pushed it out just as fast. He turned around and attacked naraku and the two swords clashed. He was no longer fighting to protect. He was fighting to avenge the death of those that had died by his opponents hands. While all the same wondering why he no longer felt his brothers presence. He jumped up into the air and let go his yellow whip, but just getting air. Naraku jumped into the air and met his opponent in a clash that called down lighting to the earth.

Sango opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She saw corpses of demons laying scattered around the ground and lightning striking in the most oddest of places. She stood up and walked over to where inuyasha was laying on the ground. She sat down and looked at her side. "Damn, I got a deep wound. And I don't have anything to patch it up with either." she made an attempt to wake inuyasha but he laid still. She leaned over to him and shook him again. She leaned her head to his chest to check his heart but she heard silence. She brought her head up to check her hearing and put her head down to his chest again, but again she heard silence. "Inuyasha, you cant die on me now that I have lost so many. I can't lose you now, all that I have grown close to has died." she cried out as she hugged his body. Just then a bolt of lightning struck down next to him and rain started to fall. "I will take you to Kagome, at least you can be together one last time." she grabbed his arms and hauled him over to Kirarra who was unconscious but awoke when she shook her. She climbed on-top of her and took off towards the distant battle of the two lords.


	9. A second chance

Chapter 9 A second chance

Sesshoumaru jumped across the remaining boulders as fast as he could. Naraku was jumping ahead of him quite content on not finishing the battle. Getting frustrated, Sesshoumaru put more effort into his jumps and got next to his opponent. Swinging his sword to where Naraku's feet ere causing him to stumble and fall. naraku put his hands down and pushed himself to his feet. Sesshoumaru swung his sword down to where naraku's head had been , missing and hitting the ground with excessive force. The earth exploded and pushed both lords onto their backs. They laid there as the rain came down and the lightning struck, neither making a move but both trying desperately to get up.

Sango jumped off Kirarra's back and looked around. She couldn't see Sesshoumaru or naraku anymore. "does that mean its over?" she started to walk to the last place she had seen them but stopped. "I have a promise to keep." she turned around and combed through the debris and rubble for any clues as to where kagome was. She heaved a boulder up causing it to roll down the hill and stop somewhere at the bottom. She gasped when she saw kagome's body twisted among the rubble. She grabbed her and dragger her to where Kirarra was. She put kagome's body next to inuyasha's and climb aboard. Kirarra took off to the dead forest and quickly dodges as lightning struck near down to the ground near her. "we have to stop them before they battle the world to its death.

Sesshoumaru raised his head up a few inches to look at his surroundings. Naraku was still unconscious and the rain still fell. His body felt like it was on fire. His cuts and wounds stung like hell and there was no way he could continue this fight for much longer. He attempted to raise his chest but ended up just wasting energy. He flexed his fingers and lifted his arm. He quickly dropped it back down as he groaned and more dirt entered his cuts, he breathed and put all his energy onto the end of tokijin and pushed it into the ground. He put all of his weight onto tokijin and raised himself up to his feet. He looked around to see Kirarra flying towards him. He turned around to see naraku straining to get up. "stay down or leave naraku. I cannot strike and opponent while he is down. It would be a strike against my honor." he turned around and stumbled towards Kirarra .

"ill let u live for now because believe that this battle was never really fair. I will return when I have healed my wounds. " Naraku turned himself into the miasma cloud and floated away.

Sango jumped off Kirarra and grabbed a hold of Sesshoumaru "It is a shame that we should live when so many has died." she said walking him over to Kirarra.

"where is inuyasha?" said Sesshoumaru looking around. "He didn't make It did he?" sango shook her head and tried to hide the tears that were streaming from her face. Sesshoumaru climbed aboard Kirarra and sango followed. Sesshoumaru hugged Kirarra's fur as they took off.

"where to Sesshoumaru? Your palace is gone, where is our next step?"

"I have a castle that is secluded from the world, only I know where it is. We will hide out there for the time being." he silently pushed Kirarra onward praying that all that had died did not die in vain.

They set down outside his castle a couple days later, sango had fallen asleep and Sesshoumaru had put her across his lap to stop her from falling. He looked at her face and brushed away some hair. Kirarra changed back into her kitten form and jumped onto his shoulder. "Come, we deserve a rest." he pushed open the door and kicked it closed as he entered. There were no servants or grand halls to suggest that it belonged to a lord. Sesshoumaru walked down to the nearest room and entered it . he looked around and saw a lamp, he walked over to it and lit it . The light illuminated the room and a bed stood out darkly. He walked over to it and set her on top of the covers. He walked outside the room and walked into the room next to it. He lit the lamp and took off his torn clothes. He walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers, most were empty but one did contain a set of clothes. He pulled them out and out them on. He walked over to the bed and collapsed into it. He laid there dreaming, dreaming of his lost friends and of her.

Sango opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She stretched her arms and looked around. She saw a lamp and dresser, on top of the dresser was a kimono and a note. She went to get up but a weight on her chest said otherwise. She looked at her chest to Kirarra snuggled amongst her tattered clothes and breasts. She softly her fur as she picker her up off her chest and set her down. Kirarra meowed as she awoke from her slumber. Sango got up and stretched, she noticed her wound had been stitched up, it was a crude stitch but it did its job. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the note and read it.

Dear sango,

If you are reading this then u have finally awoke, we are at the farthest part of my region. I apologize for the lack of help. Since this castle is secluded I thought of It as a waste to keep it manned. I found this kimono when I was looking through my dads old stuff and thought u might need a change of clothes.

Sincerely,

Sesshoumaru

She smiled and set the note down and picked up the kimono. It was a little big but she was in need of new clothes. She pulled off her clothes and sat down on the bed. She pulled the kimono on and stood up. She walked across the room and opened the door. She poked her head out and looked around. She walked out of the room and waited for Kirarra before closing it. She walked down the hallway looking at all the odds and ends that littered the walls. She turned a corner and found herself in a room filled with books and sitting in a chair was Sesshoumaru himself. He didn't even look up as sango looked around the room and eyed him suspiciously. She tiptoed out of the room and told her idea to Kirarra. The cat demon acknowledged her and went into the room. A couple moments later she heard a yell and Sesshoumaru came out looking really mad, he looked at her and grabbed her arm.

"you sent that demon cat in there to scratch my face didn't you? " he said as he looked her in the face.

"I needed to get your attention….I need to know why you brought me here." she said looking him in the eye


	10. Worlds Apart

Chapter 10-Worlds Apart

Sesshoumaru let go of sango's arm and took off down the hallway. Sango gaped at him not moving yet following him as he made his way down the hall. A part of her wanted to run after him and kill him, yet another wanted to kiss him. She turned her head away and cursed away her thoughts. She briefly remembered miroku's voice and laugh. She thought her love life was over, but why did she have these thoughts? "There is no way Sesshoumaru could love me. He does not have the feelings that are required to love." She cried inside and slowly walked towards her room. She brought out her skinning knife and removed her wrist guards, revealing several scars. Anyone who looked upon them would think of them as battle scars, but she knew better. She thought back to the final moments of miroku's life and what had happened when she awoke. She brought the skinning knife down to her wrist and pressed down slightly. Blood ran down her arm and she ran the knife across the skin letting the blood run. She jumped as a knock came at the door. She quickly grabbed her wrist guards and hissed as she put them on, ignoring the stinging pain. She grabbed a towel and cleaned up the blood that showed beyond the guards.

"Yes….who is it?"

"It's me Sesshoumaru. I need to talk to you" she stood up not noticing the drops of blood on the bed. She opened the door and let him in. He entered and looked at her, her heart jumped but she kept a solemn look on her face. "Yes what is it?"

"Let me see your stitch"

"What? Why do you want to see it?"

"I smell blood; if your stitches have opened I need to redo them." Sango sighed and gasped. "You saw me naked didn't you?" Sesshoumaru quickly went on the defensive "Well if I didn't you would have bled to death. The whole purpose of coming here was to live. You dying would kind of delude the purpose." She sighed and dropped her kimono down to her waist and covered her breasts with her hands. Sesshoumaru leaned in and examined the stitch with his hand. He stood up and looked around, allowing her to bring her kimono back on. "I don't see any new blood, you are fine for now. Where are you bleeding though?" Sango bit her lip and tried to come up with some an excuse. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat on the bed, still looking at her waiting for her answer. She looked over to him and saw the blood drops,

"Damn I can not let him see those or I will be found out" she walked over and tried to sit on the drops but Sesshoumaru saw them and ran his hands across them. Sango quickly grabbed him and threw him out of the room, closing the door and locking it. Sesshoumaru banged on the door and demanded to be let in but Sango ignored him. After a while he stopped banging on the door and left, Sango felt cold and alone. She sat against the door letting her wrists bleed and not having a care in the world, not even wanting to be alive when she awoke.

Sesshoumaru stood pacing in front of the fireplace in constant thought. "why would she do that?" he said to Kirarra who was on the table watching him pace. "Why would she purposely injure herself like that? It doesn't make any sense." he stopped pacing and stared into the fire. "Its been 2 days since I broke down her door and saved her. What would she had done if I didn't? What was she thinking?" he punched the wall and dust fell on his face mixing with the tears that were glistening on his face. He sighed and walked out of the room. He walked down the halls and stopped outside her room. He opened he door and entered getting a stir from the bed. He walked over to the bed and knelt down. "Let me see your wrist." she turned to look at him with fire in her eyes. "Why wont you just let me die? There is nothing left for me in this world. Everyone else is dead and I want to join them. Now leave me be." she wrenched her arm out of his and rolled over.

Sesshoumaru entered the living room not noticing the front doors were wide open, and the blood spots that traveled to the room. All he did see was the figure sitting in his chair dripping wet and holding its side. He went to grasp his sword but his hand came up empty, how could he have forgotten it now? The figure stood up and limped towards him apparently not caring for the wounds on his side. The figure walked into the light and did a slight bow.

"Hello lord Sesshoumaru, I have recently heard of your battle at the central palace and my clan has sent me to help you in any future battles you might incur. My name is Taya and I am from the…" Just then Taya collapsed and Sesshoumaru ran to catch her. He lifted her up and took her to the nearest room, laying her down on the bed he tended to her wound. He took off her shirt not thinking and started to stitch up the wound, taking some of the debris that was in it he noticed a few marks he remembered.

"You met my guard….you should have sent a message instead of fighting him. He would have sent it and I wouldn't have to see you half naked like this." he got done patching her up and stood back to see his handy work, getting curious he bent down to check out her features. She had long black hair with silver streaks running through it. She had a mark that meant she was royalty, but to which clan did she belong? He searched her tops for any sign as to which one she belonged to but her sign wasn't anywhere to be found. "hmm some clans mark below the waist. Maybe she belongs to one of them." he took one last look at her face to make sure she was still asleep and untied her pants. He slowly took off her pants making sure that she was still asleep as he went. He was about halfway done when he noticed the muscles tighten and the leg swing back. He barely had time to think as the leg connected with his jaw sending him into the wall. She jumped up and stood over him and looked him in the eye. "You weren't getting any ideas were you lord?" Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words as he looked up at her. He stood up and looked at the wall, there was a dent from where his body had connected with it. He turned his head towards her just to have it slapped away. "Don't look at me when I don't have a shirt on." Sesshoumaru grumbled and turned around.

"You didn't have to hit me, all you had to do was ask."

"I cant trust you after u woke up and saw you taking off my pants."

"But you trust me enough to stay in here when u are getting dressed?" Taya suddenly stood up and walked over to him.

"Yah know, your right…I don't trust you." she shoved him outside the room and shut the door.


	11. Destinys revealed

Warning dont read if u are under 18...sex scene

Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair trying not to get agitated. "If you girls

are going to cook, can u at least hurry it up?" Sango's head appeared

in the doorway and gave him a glare.

"If you don't like it cook for yourself."

"I tried…you two kicked me out." he responded to her. Hearing the

commotion Taya came to the doorway.

"Common sango, you know he does not have patience." they both sighed

and went back into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out to

the balcony.

"A month. and still no sign of naraku. I need to get out of here."

Kirarra walked up the railing in front of him and meowed. "Want to come

with me?" Kirarra chirped a reply and transformed into her full form.

Sesshoumaru took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. after

laying it on the table he returned and climbed on Kirarra. "Im sorry

Sango, I just cant stay here and do nothing. Its not a strong feat in my

family." they took off into the sunset and were gone.

Naraku looked at his 2 new figures emerged from the pieces of rotting

flesh on the ground. "You will obey me" the figures bowed and bent their

heads.

"Yes master we will obey you." Naraku stood up and walked over to the

first.

"Welcome to the land of the living." he walked over to the next one.

"You have one job, and you will succeed or you will die taking their

lives." he stopped and lifted the silver haired one. "You are to deceive

and kill sango the demon slayer and Sesshoumaru the lord of the west."

the two figures nodded and stood up.

"yes my lord." they stood up and started to walk out of the hall.

"You were foolish to die around me, I will enjoy making you two do my

bidding. My dear inuyasha and miroku. You will kill your lover and

brother and not have one bit of remorse." He sat back on his chair and

sighed into his hand. A hand came out and touched the top of his chair and

he looked up. "Ah…my dear kagome. How does it feel to know that I am in

control of your mate? Well, hes not your mate no more. Now I am, and we

will marry in this grand hall once they are dead." Kagome came into

full view and growled at him.

"I will never marry you. I am just a sex slave to you, nothing more."

She sneered and started to walk making the chains on her legs and arms

rattle and bang against the hard floor. Naraku stood up and embraced

her.

"yes…u are a sex slave." His hand slowly went to her chest and quickly

grabbed her breast, making a quiet moan escape from her. Startled, she

started to slowly back away from the unwanted advance but he stopped

her, saying "Stay here or I will hurt you."Disbelieving, she turned

around and began to walk away.Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back to him

then forcing a gasp from her lips he put his hand in front of her mouth

as he tore off her pants, parted her legs with his free hand, then

shoved his fingers into her.

"No please…"she said in between gasps. He took off her shirt and

brought his lips to her nipple. She writhed under him but he held her tight,

moving his fingers in and out of her. He moved up, kissing to her

neckbone slowly. She moved her hands to his hips and started to untie his

pants. He smiled at the new achievment and slid them down to his

knees."Get it over with." He now understood and pushed into her. She moaned and

bit her lip. He moved faster and faster, each time rougher than the

last. She started to slowly move her hips in juntion with him. She reached

a high point and moaned loudly making him smile and slow down. She felt

the muscles tighten up and his pace quicken. He came into her and

gasped for air.

"Take her away. I am done with her." he said putting his clothes back

on and sitting back on his chair. "Life is good" he smiled and took a

drink of his goblet.


	12. Friends and foes

Sesshoumaru sat by the campfire looking at the night sky. "I wonder what sango is doing right now." Standing up he brushed off some leaves that had stuck on his pants when he had sat down. "Time for a walk." Turning around he walked into the woods behind him and started to look around. Nothing was around that he could see that was just the way he wanted it to be. No surprises, no attacks, and no naraku. He had followed many leads since he had left the castle, yet none of them had led him anywhere near naraku. He was beginning to think it was a wild goose chase after all, maybe naraku had given up and went back to his territory. No that was not how naraku worked, he would continue to be chased for the rest of his life. Hearing a sound he jumped around and grasped the hilt of his sword. "Who's there?" He yelled into the woods. Kirarra came out and growled softly at him. "Oh hey Kirarra, I just needed to take a walk to clear my head. All of this traveling has started to take a toll on me." He sighed into his hand and walked over to Kirarra. "Let's go and cook some dinner." He got a slow purr from her and he took that as a yes. He took some of the meat that they had gotten earlier that day out of his pack and set it on the pickets above the fire. "That will take a while to cook. Then its time to eat." Getting another purr he put his head back and looked at the stars once more.

Sango stood up from the table and grabbed her plate. "That was a good dinner. Are we all ready to go?" She looked around the wall to look at Taya. Lifting her head Taya looked at sango and smiled. "Just about done, just need to pack a few girls like essentials and we are done." She got a smile and a giggle from sango and started to go back to packing. Sango went back to the table and started to clean up the remains of their dinner. After 3 months they were finally going to go after Sesshoumaru. After he left so suddenly they had to work on trying to find him and since both of them were injured they couldn't leave immediately like they wanted to. She allowed herself a smile and took the plates back into the kitchen. "I am going to get our clothes and be right back down." Setting the dishes into the bucket she turned and partly skipped into the grand entranceway. The entranceway doors burst open and sango stood there trying to adjust her eyes to the blinding light that filled the hall. "I have finally found you, sango the demon slayer. I expected you would be hiding away from us for as long as you could. I am here to kill you my wonderful angel, I am miroku your dead lover. I am here to kill you and wreak havoc upon sesshoumaru's castle"

Sesshoumaru woke to the smell of burnt meat and shook his head quick to get the sleep out of his eyes. "What's that? What's burning?" he looked around and saw the source. The meat he had set on the fire was way overcooked and some parts were even on fire. Grabbing what he could he threw the burnt parts onto the ground and sighed. "you were supposed to wake me up Kirarra. "he smiled and turned to where he last saw her, yet she wasn't there. "Kirarra...sango's gonna kill me if you've gotten lost. Wait...she's gonna kill me anyways for leaving anyways." He looked around to make sure she wasn't there and started to worry. "Without her I cant get off this plateau." A sound echoed through the woods causing his hand to go to the hilt of his sword. "Kirarra, don't be messing with me this time." The sound ripped through the woods again causing him to grin. "About time someone came to challenge me, its been a while since vie fought someone." he drew tokijin and raced off towards the sound. He saw a small glimmer of a sword in the moonlight and he smiled even more. "Prepare to die you filthy hanyou. The swords clashed and the two opponents pushed as hard as they could to make the other back off. Sesshoumaru broke the clinch and swung his leg under his opponents, expecting to trip him, but as his leg swung around it hit nothing. He did his best to hide his surprise but was forced to roll away as a sword was brought down near his head. "you sure are good, whoever you are." he saw the flash of teeth and heard a snarl making him whip around. "Two hanyous...no this is a trick. It has to be." he swung tokijin to the left and unleashed a blue wave of demon aura and devastating the trees and underbrush that was in its way. "You are making me extremely angry and believe me...that's not something you want to do. A figure jumped into a tree to his right and smiled. "Come now Sesshoumaru, you cannot be that mad at me. After all I am your brother." The remark caused a chuckle to come out of sesshoumaru's mouth. "My brother is dead. He was killed in the attack that leveled my entire castle." the figure jumped out of the tree and came into the moonlight, his silver hair and red kimono was a dead give away as to who he was. "Do you believe me now brother?" Sesshoumaru grinned and chuckled. "You are a reincarnation aren't you?" Inuyasha shrugged. "How should I know? Im here and that's all that counts right?" without waiting for a response inuyasha lunged at Sesshoumaru with speed that matched the lord himself. Sesshoumaru was caught completely off guard as the sword made its way completely through his stomach and out his back. The last things he saw before he blacked out was inuyasha kneeling down above him and whispering into his ear. "Im sorry I had to do that, but lay low till you heal. Goodbye till another time brother."


End file.
